godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla and his Amazing Friends
"Godzilla and his Amazing Friends" is a stop-motion internet video series created by "John D." (a.k.a. Goji73/Godzilla73rules elsewhere online) about the lives of Godzilla and his various friends that he meets and makes that inhabit Monster Island. It is mainly based around Godzilla trying to make or play with his friends, only to be confronted by a monster that is causing trouble, leading to a battle between it and the King of the Monsters. Background Godzilla and his Amazing Friends follows the life of Godzilla and his Friends, Anguirus and Rodan (and others whom are in the area,) as they rest, play, and pull off shenanigans of their own. The series is based on the Showa era of the Godzilla series as Godzilla is seen as a campy but heroic figure, the series also includes other monsters from various famous kaiju series' such as Gamera and the Ultra Series. The entire series is shot in photography with each photograph being carefully edited in Adobe Photoshop CS3. The final step in putting the episode together is pairing the photographs together with the preferred Audio and SFX for the scene, which is usually done in such programs as Windows Movie Maker and Sony Vegas 7 (Pinnacle Studio 12 was utilized between episodes 9 through 13, but has since been discontinued.) The plot of each episode usually consists of Godzilla or one of his friends being ambushed or met by a hostile, opposing monster, leading to Godzilla and/or his friends fighting it to the death to prevent it from harming any other monster or to resume their activity that they were previously doing before. Characters Heroes Godzilla: The King of the Monsters himself and the series titular kaiju protagonist. The leader of the group, Godzilla is usually seen napping around the island when he is not playing with any of his monster friends. He is usually carefree, preferring to either sleep or play with his friends when they are around, but unless threatened does he pose a more versatile combative side. He is very protective of his friends and will do anything to keep them from getting hurt too badly. He also shows a respectful side to a monster whom goes toe-to-toe with him and sparing them from the terrible fate of death. In most fights, Godzilla has also been known to possess an eidetic memory, remembering monsters he dealt with before and remembering their weakness(es). Anguirus: Godzilla's Best Friend. Whenever Godzilla is in danger, Anguirus is there to save him (and vice versa.) Unlike Godzilla, Anguirus is usually more active and is seen exploring the island, sometimes with another monster. Much like the Showa incarnation, Anguirus is Godzilla's Best Friend and possesses no special abilities except tooth, claw, and spikes as his primary weapons. Godzilla greatly respects his friendship with Anguirus too, as seen when he brutally murders Bemular when he thought he had badly hurt Anguirus. There is also a giant scar on Anguirus's belly, which Anguirus had received in battle against a ferocious monster, but was saved by Godzilla before the wound could become fatal. This battle scar is a testament of Godzilla and Anguirus's friendship and loyalty to one another. Rodan: One of Godzilla's Best Allies alongside Anguirus, Rodan is Godzilla's "wingman" (no pun intended) when it comes to battle, usually taking the advantage of aerial combat with him. Unlike Anguirus, Rodan tends to keep a neutral-type of relationship with Godzilla and is also the quiet one of Godzilla's friends, going with whomever or wherever he wishes too. He has also been known to be amused at Godzilla's misfortune when Godzilla is in an embarrassing situation. However, he and Godzilla are still on good terms, as seen with a friendly high-five. Mothra: The Outer Guardian of Earth, Mothra is usually high in the atmosphere protecting the planet from any outer space threat that could come to Earth. Due to her past with Godzilla, the two share an animosity towards each other, but even that doesn't stop them from protecting the planet (in their own way) that is both their home. Agira(s): Brave dinosaur-like monsters and a new member of Monster Island, a Mother Agira with one child was being attacked by a Golza in "A Call for Help," after her mate was murdered by Golza in battle. When her child found help from Godzilla, the Agira family has since been grateful to the Monster King and his assistance. However, while Mama Agira is grateful to Godzilla and will associate with him if needed, she tends to stray away from him and his group of friends so as to protect and raise her child. But she has often asked Godzilla for help with her chilld, as he is the one monster she trusts the most. Gorosaurus: An old friend of Godzilla, Gorosaurus is one of the many monsters that roams Monster Island freely. Gorosaurus is considered a veteran, showing a combative side, and even offering to spar with Godzilla when no one else would. He is not seen hanging around Godzilla's main group like Anguirus and Rodan, but still maintains a decent friendship with the Monster King and his friends. Baragon: '''One of Godzilla's allies who was enlisted by Gorosaurus sometime before the season finale. A small but strong monster, Baragon uses his burrowing abilities to sneak up on enemies and attack them surprisingly. He can also fire a heat Ray that is similar to (albeit weaker than) Godzilla's. He helped killing the 3 revived monsters in the battle. Also, in episode 16, whilst Godzilla is still injured, he helps fend off the resident bully Gabara with Manda and Varan. Before this, Godzilla had saved them from a beating by Gabara. '''Manda: A giant, sea serpent like creature that can wrap itself around opponents and choke them. In episode 16, whilst Godzilla is still injured, he helps fend off the resident bully Gabara with Baragon and Varan. Before this, Godzilla had saved them from a beating by Gabara. Varan: A lizard-like creature that possesses gliding capabilities. In episode 16, whilst Godzilla is still injured, he helps fend off the resident bully Gabara with Baragon and Manda. Before this, Godzilla had saved them from a beating by Gabara. Gomora: One of Godzilla's newest allies. When Godzilla returned home from his travel from Antarctica, Gomora ambushed him. With the assistance of his friends, Godzilla defeated Gomora, but instead decided to spare his life out of respect, only to receive Gomora's as well the next day. After earning Godzilla's respect, Godzilla allowed Gomora to live on Monster Island as one of his friends. Unfortunately, Gomora is seen mostly as an outsider to Godzilla's group, never hanging out and usually seen alone, possibly due to his pride being disrupted by Godzilla's act of mercy upon him. He was killed in the season finale by Geronimon's feathers. Villains Geronimon: The main antagonist to the series and the Chief of the Monsters himself, Geronimon has a beef against Godzilla seeing Godzilla's position as "King of the Monsters" usurping and overshadowing his position as "Chief of Monsters". With this grudge and the ability to revive any deceased monster, Geronimon wants Godzilla gone in hopes of being the true leader of Monster Island, when it be dead or alive. In the season finale, he killed Gomora and Godzilla almost killed Geronimon. After he almost lost to Godzilla, Geronimon escaped. Gabara: The secondary antagonist to the series, Gabara is an ogre-like monster and Monster Island's resident Bully and spares no expense in tormenting any monster that is weaker than him. However underneath his mean-spiritedness, Gabara is a coward and will get out of dodge the moment things turn bad for him. It is also for that reason that Godzilla, and his friends are not threatened by him as Gabara is too weak to stand up to any of them, but that doesn't stop Gabara for tormenting the tiny trio, whom are the often subjects of his bullying. While not as evil as Geronimon, Gabara is still a great nuisance to the other monsters of Monster Island. Gyaos: Giant bat-like creatures, the Gyaos are the most expendable characters and the redshirts of the series. They are in numerous swarms all over the planet, but pose as no real sign of danger to any tough monster. They are usually seen being killed or eaten shortly after their appearance. Red King: A brute of a monster that lived in the Arctic regions of Earth. He was seen battling a Gyoas, and he eventually killed him. Godzilla was also in Antarctica, sleeping. Red King decided to step on Godzilla's tail, only for Godzilla to battle him in a match to match type of fight. Sadly, he was beaten by the "King of the Monsters". He fell off a cliff, and retreated. However, in the season two premire, Red King returned to Monster Island to settle business with Godzilla. He also brought back his abusive older brother, Black King, but they two eventually retreated. As revealed in episode 16, it seems Red King wants to side with Godzilla, but he might be afraid to do so as of now. Eleking: An electric-eel-like sea monster that had been thriving and lurking beneath a remote lake on Monster Island and had killed a Gyaos, he is very stealthy. After Godzilla has to retrieve a boulder, he has to wander in the lake to find it. Eleking had also killed a Gyoas recently. When Eleking spots him, he and Godzilla battle above and below the lake. After a lengthy fight, Godzilla finally kills Eleking. He also came back in episode 12 due to Geronimon reviving him so he could attack Gomora, but he was again defeated by the other monsters. Antlar: A powerful beetle-like monster, Antlar ruled over the desert of Monster Island, trapping other monsters in his turf. He first attacked Rodan and then Anguirus because he is quite hungry. Godzilla finally awakens to the sound of Anguirus' cry and comes to battle Antlar. Antlar and Godzilla are evenly matched, until Anguirus and Rodan arrived with Gomora. The 4 monsters drive Antlar away. Golza: One of the most powerful, monstrous beasts the world has ever known, Golza was a sadistic monster that murdered the Baby Agira's father, whom comes to Godzilla for help. He is now looking to kill the rest of the Agira family, but finally Godzilla joins the fray and battles Golza with the help of the Agira's. He is eventually killed by their might. He comes back after Geronimon revives him, but is soon killed by Godzilla and his allies. Twin Tail: A prehistoric, insect-like monster who also happened to be the favorite meal of the predatory Gudon, he was fighting Gudon in a battle to the death. Godzilla tries to calm both monsters down but he ends up fighting as well. After that, Anguirus and Rodan come to the Big G's aid, helping him kill both Gudon and Twin Tail. Gudon: A terrible, predatory monster of Monster Island, Gudon was fighting Twin Tail to the death. Godzilla wants to calm both of them down so the residents on Monster Island can sleep, but he is added in the fray as well. Afterwards, Godzilla's allies join him and kill the 2 beasts. Neronga: An invisible beast, he fed on Eleking's electricity even though Eleking did not want him to. Godzilla, who had just beaten Eleking, now had to deal with Neronga. Using his invisibility and electric shock, he weakens Godzilla. Somehow, Gomora came to Godzilla's aid and he helped him kill Neronga. Bemular: A ruthless alien reptile, he arrived in a blue sphere that landed on Earth. He eventually ended up battling Godzilla's friends, with the assistance of Mothra. The battle with the space monster also brought the attention of Godzilla. After Godzilla and Mothra put aside their rivalry to battle Bemular, Godzilla brutally murdered Bemular when Godzilla though he had badly hurt Anguirus. He also comes back in the season finale only to mauled to death again by Godzilla. Seagorath: The undisputed King of the Sea, he was sent to kill Godzilla by Black King. As Godzilla is headed back home to Monster Island, Seagoras attacked him and the two battle in the middle of the ocean, above and below the surface. After blowing off his water controlling horn, Godzilla defeated Seagoras and went on his way home. Mukadender: A predatory, centipede-like monster that thrived in the deep underground, he was sleeping underground. While Godzilla and Gorosaurus were practicing, the ruckus awoke Mukandender. He surfaced from under the ground and fought Godzilla. With his separation, whip, and fireball attacks, Mukadender weakened Godzilla, but Gorosaurus and Gomora came to Godzilla's aid and the three defeated Mukadender. Kelbeam: An evil monster that traveled through space, he eventually arrived to Earth and fought Mothra long ago in outer space just above the Earth. With Mothra being victorious, she didn't know that Kelbeam had released an egg before dying. In the present, Godzilla was enjoying a vist to the lake with the Mother and Baby Agira. Eventually, their visit is interupted by the offspring of the Kelbeam that fought Mothra, whose bent on carrying out what it's father, Kelbeam Sr., couldn't. After a long battle, the three Monster Island residents defeated Kelbeam. He also came back at the end of the 12th episode, but he was killed again by Godzilla. Telesdon: A massive, mighty dinosaur-like kaiju. He was seen at the end of episode 4, wondering what happened. He hasn't been seen since. It was revealed in an audio commentary that Telesdon's appearance was a nod to the fans for taking part in a story idea contest, therefore making his future in the series vague. 'Black King: '''He was secretly watching the fight between Godzilla and Red King along with Seagoras. Then after Godzilla defeated Red King, he sent Seagorath to fight Godzilla. Black King stayed in hiding until the season two premiere. In the premire of season two, Black King is revealed as Red King's abusive older brother and a huge monster of unbelievable strength. '''Kingsaurus III: '''A prehistoric beast from a distant age, he was seen at the beginning of episode 15 fighting Godzilla. He cripples Godzilla by stabbing him in the leg. Hearing Godzilla's cries, Rodan, Anguirus, and the Agira Family tend to Godzilla while still fighting Kingsaurus. Once the weakness on his horns is revealed, Rodan flies Anguirus up and throws him on Kingsaurus, taking his head clean off and killing him. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Specials Trivia *"''Double Trouble" was originally set to be a G-Fest XVII exclusive episode, to be uploaded after the event, but due to techonical access ignorance, the episode was uploaded before G-Fest XVII. *"Snooping as Usual" could not be uploaded to YouTube due to time constraints, the episode however was submitted to DailyMotion, the alternative site of John D. for his videos. However on April 11th 2012, this restriction was lifted, and the episode was posted on YouTube on May 8th, 2012. *The special episode, "Gathering of the Kings" was originally slated for a release between "Little Rascals" and "Battle of the Brothers." However, due to a lack of foresight and the complicated task of working on it and the show's 17th episode, as well as being behind its intended schedule, the Special was put on an indefinite hiatus. Sources Category:YouTube Category:DailyMotion Category:Bandai Category:Goji73 Category:Y-MSF